Scandal
by Shada917
Summary: Sparks fly when lead singer of The Marauders, Sirius Black, meets artist Remus Lupin. But can their secret relationship stand up to the nosy press? SB/RL JP/LE
1. Chapter 1

Scandal

**Author Note: K, this story is very AU. There is NO Magic. I will try to update this story once a week, but I am super busy at school right now, so I can't guarantee I can get to this story everyday. For those of you who have read ****Changes**** I should have a new chapter up by Friday night. Please review, they make me want to update more often! Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing**

**Edit: I realised after reading a review that there is no Thanksgiving in Britain. I'm chalking it up to stress, because I already knew that, but anyway it has been changed to Christmas now. Thanks Krazy-Katy!**

Scandal

Sirius couldn't keep the scowl from his face as he and his bodyguards fought through the press on their way into the recording studio. Finally the posse reached the doors and his bodyguards ushered Sirius and his personal assistant in while they held off the press. As Sirius and his assistant, Frank Longbottom, made their way towards the recording rooms that Sirius and his band had reserved for the next few weeks, they discussed Sirius schedule for the week.

"Lets see, tomorrow you have a meeting with Diana Lisbow to discuss the wardrobe for the music video of the latest single. That man from the Charity committee of Trowbridge, called again asking if The Marauders would be interested in a charity concert. I told him that the band would discuss the matter and that I would get back to him when a decision had been made." explained Frank.

"Alright, that sounds reasonable, but if he calls again tell him not to expect a speedy answer, as we are in the middle of recording for our next album." said Sirius as the two entered the recording room which held the remaining members of the band.

One of Sirius greatest friends, James Potter, looked up from where he had been tuning one of his guitars as Sirius and Frank walked into the room. James and Sirius had been friends since their time in boarding school as they were growing up. Both were around six feet tall, with black hair and a healthy amount of confidence in themselves.

"Who called now?" asked James with mild curiosity. The Marauders received many calls everyday, one of the main reasons they had an office in London in order to receive and field many of the calls. If anything worth hearing came up then it was sent to one of the four band member's personal assistants.

"A man in Trowbridge, England who wants the band to do a charity concert soon there." answered Sirius. "I told Frank to reassure the man that we would consider it, but not to hold his breath, as we are in the middle of making our next album."

"Makes sense. Did the man happen to say what the charity was for?" asked the drummer of the group, Wesley Taylor. Wes, as he was known among friends, had met James and Sirius in college. The three had all expressed an interest in music and had begun to practice as a band shortly after they met.

"No. He said that he would give further details if you guys decided to play for the event." answered Frank.

"Very cloak and daggers like in' it?" remarked the bass player of the group, Peter Pettigrew. Peter had met Sirius, James and Wes in college, after they had started their band. The band had found that three wasn't enough and so when Peter had met Wes and the two had connected over their shared interest in music, Peter was introduced to James and Sirius, with the added information that he played the bass guitar. After that the four began to practice together every opportunity they had.

"Certainly sounds that way, doesn't it Wes?" James asked, as he agreed with Peter.

Running a hand through his short and slightly spiked blonde locks, Wes nodded his head, while smiling ruefully at Sirius. "What do you think Sirius? Do we have time for the cloak and daggers routine from this man?"

Sirius brought a hand to his chin and began to stroke it in a mockingly thoughtful manner. "I think not. What about you lads?"

"Oh, absolutely not! The Marauders have no such time for all of this drama and secrecy. Why we have millions of raving fans out there, who are just screaming for a new album! Who are we to deny them that?" raved James in his usual theatrical manner.

"The better question, my dear friend, is who is this man that just expects us to drop everything, everything I say, in order to do this one concert!" joined Sirius, in his equally theatrical attitude.

"Yes! Who is this mysterious man? This man who seems to be controlling everything from his desk in Towerbowl-." continued Wes.

"Trowbridge, Wes." corrected Frank, with a roll of his eyes at the usual band behavior.

"Whatever. He is still a man wrapped in mystery, an unfathomable man, who is controlling the strings of this puppet show called life." finished Peter.

"Do you think that maybe the Townbroke-."

"Trowbridge!" corrected Frank once again.

"Yeah that, but do you think that maybe this man is The Wizard of Oz come to life. The man behind the curtain, that none of us should pay any attention to could be the Towelborrower-." Continued James

"For the last time the name of the town is Trowbridge! Get it right for gods sake!" corrected the now irate Frank.

"Alright Frank, just calm down. We know the name of the town we were just having a bit of fun." soothed Sirius to his uptight personal assistant.

"I know Sirius, but I would greatly appreciate a reasonable answer, so that I may call this man soon." replied a calming Frank.

"Tell the man that we are very flattered that he would want our band to perform a charity concert for him, but that at the moment we are in the midst of putting together our next album, and so we have no time to take on extra projects." supplied James.

"Thank-you. Now is there anything else that I can do for you guys before I head out?" asked Frank as he headed towards the door of the recording room.

"No, I think that's good Frank, Thanks though." answered Sirius while smiling gently at his friend.

"Alright, well happy recording gents." remarked Frank as he walked out of the doors to carry out with his duties for the day.

"Never lets us have any fun, that one." Peter teased Sirius.

"True, but good help is so hard to find nowadays." lamented Sirius, with an entirely fake sigh.

"I wouldn't let Frank here you say that Seer, he'd probably leave you to deal with your own busy schedule for a few weeks." commented Wes.

Sirius suddenly straightened and looked towards the door, almost expecting Frank to storm back in, complaining that he never gets any respect or appreciation from the band, and that Sirius could just handle his own schedule. Luckily, Frank must have been far enough from the recording rooms that he didn't hear any of the jokes made at his expense. Sirius sighed in relief; he really didn't want to have to deal with handling his own schedule.

"Alright gents, what do you say we get started sometime this morning, yeah?" said James as he walked towards the guitar he had set aside when Sirius and Frank had come in.

"Sounds good to me, mate." Returned Wes as he also set out for his drum set.

"So, Albus, what song are we starting with today? I was thinking that we could work on "Mile Long" first, that sound good?" asked Sirius of their long time band manager.

Albus was a tall man who was somewhere in his mid fifties and already going white. His hair reached to just below his shoulder blades when it was down, but he usually kept it up in a ponytail and under a hat as well. His crystal blue eyes peered out behind a miniscule pair of spectacles that shared space on his face with Albus' beard, which nearly reached his chest.

Albus stroked his whitening auburn beard as he thought over Sirius' suggestion.

"Yes, that sounds good Sirius. You still need to do the violin introduction for the song, and I believe that there are a few parts that need to be rerecorded." agreed Albus as he headed towards the room which held the actual recording equipment.

Sirius nodded his head as he made his way towards one of his violins. As he set about making sure that everything was right with his violin; James, Wes and Peter made their way towards the room that Albus had disappeared through moments before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Remus sighed as he made his way through busy London towards his flat. His slim and petit figure was easily pushed aside by pedestrians passing him, to busy to remember any manners they may have. Remus quickly ducked out of the mass of people as he came up to his apartment building. As he made his way in the building and towards the stairs, he made sure to greet the many people he recognized throughout the lobby.

Remus drew closer to his flat and began to search his pockets for his set of keys. He made his way through his door after unlocking it, throwing his keys on a small end table he kept close to the door. As he walked further into the flat, he took of the knit cap he had been wearing, letting his honey blond hair fall free. Remus' hair was waist length and very thick. It often seemed that Remus' hair engulfed his small figure.

Remus made his way to his kitchenette, clicking the answering machine as he passed it. It seemed that Remus had two messages.

"Hey Remy, it's Lily. Just calling to remind you of our "date" tonight. Now I know you Remus Lupin, and I'm telling you now, if you even think of backing out of this, that long beautiful hair of yours will become acquainted with my lovely scissors. Remember that! Love you, darling. Call me later alright? Bye love!"

Remus shook his head at Lily's message even as he ran a hand through his hair nervously. Lily had been his best friend since they were children. The two had grown up next to each other, and their parents also happened to be very good friends as well, so naturally Lily and Remus had become great friends.

Remus smiled to himself as the machine went on to the next message.

"Remus, mate it's Bill. I won't be home tonight so don't bother waiting up for me. My mom bribed me into babysitting my little brothers tonight and insisted that it would make absolutely no sense to make the trek all the way back to our apartment. So now, not only am I babysitting, but I am also spending the night. Lord, help me. Anyway, don't bother waiting up for me. Oh and Mom says that she expects you for Christmas in a few weeks as well. See ya, mate."

Remus smiled as he listened to his best friend bemoan his lost night. Remus and Bill Weasly had met in high school and immediately became friends. They had both attended college together, though the two had shared entirely different majors. While Remus had pursued an art major, Bill had taken the path of criminal law. Bill now worked with London's Behavioral Analysis Unit, as one of a team of criminal profilers. Remus on the other hand was a freelance artist, with a side job in advertising.

While Remus' parents had moved to France soon after Remus moved out, Bill's family was still in London, along with all of Bill's younger siblings. Bill had a total of five brothers, four of which still lives at home. Remus had met the Weasly brood soon after he and Bill had become friends and seemed to have been adopted as another of Mrs. Weasly's sons.

The machine beeped a Remus after it had finished relaying the messages. As Remus finished making his cup of tea he retrieved the phone from its cradle. He sipped his tea as he dialed Lily's number from memory. As the phone ringed Remus set his cup down on the coffee table and settled into the couch.

"Hello?"

Remus smile as Lily's voice came over the phone. "Hey Lils, it's Remus. I believe you called earlier, something about my hair having a chance meeting with an item of yours I believe."

"There will be no chance meetings, if you are still planning on coming out with me tonight." replied Lily.

Remus smiled "Well then I believe my hair can rest easily then as I have every intention of going out with you tonight."

"Good. Now I was thinking, instead of just going to a restaurant, how about you and I head over to that new club, "The Horizon"." Suggested Lily

Remus sighed heavily "What happened to a nice dinner between two best friends? You know catching up and all that."

He heard Lily sigh over the phone "Remus…………., you need a new man. And this club sounds like a great place to start the hunt."

Remus shook his head, even though he knew that Lily couldn't see him. "Lily, I'm not ready for a "new man" as you so kindly put it. I don't want someone new in my life right now, it's just too soon." Remus told Lily with a decidedly disappointed tone to his voice.

"Oh Remy, I just want you to be happy, and after you and Lucius fizzled out, well you seemed so down that I thought a new man would cheer you right up." said Lily with a slight apologetic tone.

"I know Lily, but not everything can be solved with a new relationship you know? And besides, I'm just finally getting over Lucius; I don't want to ruin that by jumping into a relationship with someone else too fast." said Remus.

"I understand Remus. I guess I was just a little too enthusiastic. Why don't we go out and get some dinner at that new Italian restaurant?" suggested Lily, trying to cheer her friend up.

Remus smiled at Lily's effort. "That sounds great Lil, how about seven thirty?" Remus asked looking at the clock.

"Sounds great luv, I'll meet you there, yeah?" asked Lily.

"Yep. See you then Lily." said Remus as he got up to replenish his tea cup.

"Bye Rem!" said Lily.

Remus hung the black phone back on its cradle after hearing the click from Lily's end. He looked at the clock once more, double checking the time.

_Only 5:30, I've got a bit before I have to meet Lil. Think I'll work on that advertisement for "Carnivalle". They said they wanted to incorporate their masks into the ad……." _Remus continued to ponder the advertisement as he headed towards his and Bill's shared office room. He intended to pass the time getting something done.

**AN: So it starts a little slow, but it should pick up soon. New chapter will probably be up next Wednesday. This is a little side note, but this fic was inspired by the Queen song "Scandal". Hence the name. Don't forget to review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Scandal Chapter two

Scandal Chapter two

Sirius stretched out his limbs as he exited the recording studio with James, Wes and Peter. It had been a long day of recording and all Sirius wanted to do was get some food.

Judging from the way that Peter and Wes were rubbing at their stomachs they must have been just as hungry. Not to mention that James' stomach was rumbling loud enough to get a few stares from a few of the music executives.

"Alright gentleman, where shall we eat tonight? Hmm?" asked Sirius as the group headed for the limo waiting on the curb for them.

"There's a new Italian place we could try near Old Queen St." suggested Wes as they all climbed into the limo.

"Sounds good to me, just as long as we get food." put in James as he reached over towards the mini container of snacks the band kept in here.

"Pete?" asked Sirius, making sure that Italian was fine with everyone.

"No problem over here, at this point I agree with James." answered Peter as he settled into his seat.

"Great problem solved, Wes you know where this place is right?" at Wes' nod Sirius continued through a mouthful of chips. "Great, then tell John how to get there will you?"

"Sure." agreed Wes as he leaned forward to talk to John, their limo driver.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Remus was startled out of his work as the alarm he had set for six thirty went off. He set his materials down as he leaned back in his seat and stretched his back out. While he loved his job, his back unfortunately suffered for it often. He slumped in his chair as he studied the work he had done in the last hour.

The paper had been given an ornate bordering, with the name of the company in script centered within the paper. All around the name were various masks, each different in shape, color and decoration. Laid out around the paper were copies of the masks that the company had sent over as well as a few sketches that Remus himself had drawn.

Remus was satisfied with the work he had accomplished for the night, deciding to leave the color for tomorrow. Once more looking to the clock Remus made his way out of his office, leaving everything where he had it, and headed towards his bathroom.

Bill and Remus' apartment was definitely one of the nicer ones in London. A three bedroom, two bathroom apartment, it had plenty of space for Bill and Remus. Remus had snagged the bedroom with a bathroom attached as soon as the two moved in, knowing that Bill wouldn't mind. The third bedroom had been put to good use as a joint office for them, and the rest of the apartment had been furnished with the appropriate furniture.

Remus admired the cozy living room on his way to his bathroom. The walls were painted a warm Spanish orange, with a nice tan colored wood floor. There was a television set up on one of the walls with a fairly large, white couch placed in front it, with two love chairs set up on either side of the couch, also white. There were orange and green pillow strewn variously over the couches, and a wooden coffee table, that matched the color of the floor, in front of the couch, as well as matching end tables around the room.

There was an attached dinning room with a simple wooden table and four chairs set up around the table. Through a swinging door across the living/ dinning room was the kitchen and a hallway on the same wall as the kitchen door, leading to the bedrooms.

Remus entered his bathroom and began to strip his clothes, throwing them into the hamper. Once Remus was completely nude he headed for his shower and started out setting it to a comfortable temperature. Remus pulled the out, turning the shower on, drew the green shower curtains back and stepping into the tub, drawing the curtains shut behind him.

Remus sighed deeply as the heat of the water began to relax his tensed up muscles, slowly relaxing all of him as he reached for his shampoo. Pouring out a big glob of the white lotion Remus rubbed it between his hands, then brought it to his thoroughly soaked hair and began to massage it in. Dipping his head back he let the water wash the shampoo out of his hair, and then repeated the process with the conditioner.

Finishing his shower up, Remus turned the water off, and grabbed a fluffy blue towel, wrapping it around his hair. Remus stepped out of the tub and grabbed another blue towel and began to dry himself off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, Remus headed out the door and into his bedroom.

The room was painted a forest green with a queen sized bed set against one of the walls, with matching brown and green comforter and sheets. There was an armoire as well as two end tables set up in the room as well.

Remus made his way to the armoire and pulled open the two doors to search for his outfit for tonight. After a moments debate Remus pulled out a green dress shirt, a pair of black, fitted jeans and a black vest. Setting the clothes out on his bed, Remus pulled out a pair of black boxers, pulling them on under the towel. Remus walked towards his dresser, throwing the towel into the hamper on the way.

Remus looked into the mirror situated above his dresser, and pulled the towel covering his hair off, throwing it to the hamper as well. He grabbed the black blow dryer from its perch and set to work on drying his waist length hair, a task that took him nearly twenty to thirty minutes.

Nearly thirty minutes later Remus had finished drying his hair and was brushing it out. Setting his brush down, Remus turned towards his bed and began to put on his clothing. As Remus was buttoning up his shirt, he heard a key in jiggle in the front door. He walked to the end of the hall when the door opened, admitting Lily into the apartment.

Lily was wearing a knee length dark green coat, covering what was sure to be a knee length dress, and had her auburn hair curled into long, flowing ringlets. She looked up and smiled when she saw Remus standing in the hallway.

"Hello love." greeted Lily as she walked farther into the apartment.

Remus smiled at her replying, "Hey Lil, what are you doing here, I thought we were going to meet at the restaurant?"

"Well I realized that you had no idea where the restaurant was, even though you don't seem to have realized that yet, and I thought we could just go together." Answered Lily

Remus blushed as he realized that he, in fact, did not no where the restaurant they were going was, or even what the name of the restaurant was. "Right, good thinking Lil."

Lily chuckled while she followed Remus through the apartment as he headed back towards his bedroom, following him in once they reached the doorway.

"So, how have you been Lils?" asked Remus, as he put on the vest he had picked out earlier.

Lily smiled as she watched Remus continue to get dressed. "Good, breathing, eating, working, same old same old." She answered as vaguely as possible, knowing how it annoyed Remus so. She chuckled as Remus gave her a look that clearly told her he knew she was trying to get a rise out of him.

"And now the extended version, please?" Remus asked with a suffering sigh as he put his shoes on.

Lily giggled as she took a seat next to him on his bed.

"Well, let's see, my old boss, you know the one I hated, well she got fired." Started Lily, as she leaned on her hands.

"The Underbridge woman?" asked Remus.

"Umbridge darling, her name was Umbridge, but anyway, yes her, she was fired and, yours truly got the job!" said Lily, with obvious excitement in her voice.

Remus looked up from where he had been putting on his watch to look at Lily, face flushed with happiness, and immediately rushed over to hug Lily.

"Lils, that's great! Not only is that woman gone, but you get to do what you've always been meant to do , boss people around!" said Remus with excitement.

Lily slapped Remus on the arm for his snarky comment, then drew back to look at Remus and said "Watch it Lupin, or the hair gets it."

Remus laughed at the fake threat as he subconsciously moved to a position where she couldn't get to his hair.

Lily laughed as she sat back down on the bed and watched Remus finish putting his watch on.

"So, where is this place we're eating at tonight?" asked Remus as he made his way to the coat rack sat next to the front door.

"It's right near Old Queen Street, down in Westminster." explained Lily as she followed Remus, who had put on his black coat, and was putting his wallet and keys into his pocket. Remus grabbed his black knit had, wound his hair up and stuffed it all on under the cap, so only a few hairs were left out. He looked to Lily to check that he looked alright and opened the door for her at her nod of approval.

"Alright, did you bring your car?" asked Remus as he locked the apartment, and the two made their way towards the elevator.

"Yep, so we can go ahead and drive down there." Answered Lily as the elevator doors opened to the ground floor of Remus' apartment building.

Remus took a step back, put his arm out before him, indicating for Lily to take the lead, "Lead on Macbeth."

Lily rolled her eyes as she drew her keys out and made her way with Remus to royal blue Pontiac TransAm, her baby.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sirius stretched his arms out as the limo pulled up in front of the restaurant Wes had suggested. All four of the band members climbed out of the limo and made their way to the entrance of the restaurant "Galileo's". Sirius followed James through the door right as a blue car pulled into one of the few parking spots left on the street. The door shut behind him as he and the band stood waiting for the hostess to come and seat them.

Beside him James was rubbing his stomach and practically salivating at the smell wafting into the foyer from the dining area. Truth be told Sirius wasn't that much better off than James was, he hadn't eating an actual meal since breakfast this morning. He had snacked on junk food from around the studio throughout the day and had a few chips in the limo on the way to the restaurant.

Sirius had been studying a menu with James that Wes had handed them, when he heard the door open and felt the cool air of December blow into the restaurant. He glanced at the entrance, and almost looked away before he caught sight of the petit man that had just entered the door.

Sparing a brief glance Sirius saw that the beautiful man was accompanied by an equally petit red head woman, before returning his focus to the captivating man. He looked the man up and down, blatantly checking him out. He was dressed in fairly casual clothing, sinfully tight black jeans, a dark, forest green dress shirt and a simple black vest on top of the shirt. To top it off the man was wearing a black, knit hat and a black coat, which he was in the process of taking off.

Sirius continued to watch, spellbound as the beauty gave his coat to the coat check office, and began to take off the knit hat. He stared as long, luscious locks of blond hair fell out to frame the petit stature. He was transfixed by the unearthly creature before him, and could not tear his eyes away. He started as the blond beauty suddenly glanced up from his quiet conversation with the lithe red head and locked eyes with Sirius. Sirius felt all the breath leave his body as he was locked in a stare with captivating forest green eyes.


End file.
